


More Than You Bargained For

by chassie730



Series: Seven Deadly Sins [1]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chassie730/pseuds/chassie730
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshots based off of the seven sins. They may or may not be connected to each other. Some are established relationship some not</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than You Bargained For

**Author's Note:**

> Lust

Kirk was driving him crazy.

What was worse was that Kirk was driving him so crazy, Spock was illogically using that term. Indeed, it was impossible to "drive" a person insane. A more acceptable description would be that James T. Kirk, his bondmate and T'hy'la, was exploiting his sexual weaknesses in order to manipulate Spock's hormone levels to render him, using more terran language, "horny".

Although they had already engaged in copulation at 0300 hours and again at 0537, Kirk lived up to his reputation of being completely insatiable. Not that Spock minded, 93 percent of the time.

What he did mind was Kirk purposefully diverting his attention with, admittedly subtle, lewd acts on the bridge during shift, when Spock had no way of alleviating the situation.

It began with the hands.

The Captain knew just how sensitive Vulcan hands were at this juncture of their relationship, and although there was a slight (two percent) chance that Kirk's actions were simply accidents, there was a greater chance they weren't.

First, Kirk began to slowly stroke the armrests of the Captain's chair. He'd called Spock's name to ask him a question, and throughout the whole exchange the Captain ran his fingers up and down slowly, and Spock, although not visibly shaken, could not keep his eyes off Kirk's hands. Then, before turning away, Kirk slowly raised his fingers to his lips, as if contemplating the information, but Spock could not help but notice as his bondmate slowly drew the tip into his mouth, sucking slightly with his blue eyes locked on brown, before completely turning around.

Following that, the Captain's intentions became clearer. Now he bit his lip, insinuating a pose of deep thinking, when any crew member asked him a question. And yes, maybe Spock should have been paying more attention to his station rather than to Kirk, but he was finding it increasingly difficult. Then Chekov made a comment that was two parts genius and one part cute (in the estimation of everyone else on the Bridge, because Spock found it illogical to deem anything cute) and Kirk smiled in a way that lit up his whole face and brightened his eyes. And Spock could not look away. He knew Kirk was an incredibly attractive human by terran and other alien species standards, and he was not immune to his smile.

Following shift, Jim and Spock made their way to the turbolift. Spock deliberately stood as far from his T'hy'la as possible in the enclosed space. He could feel Jim's amusement radiating off him in waves, and it was becoming harder to stay in control.

The doors opened, and the pair walked briskly to their now shared quarters. Spock waited with his hands clasped behind his back, the picture of ease and patience, as Jim entered the code. Once they entered the room, Spock turned and swiftly pinned his unsuspecting bondmate against the wall. He swallowed his gasp. His tongue made quick entrance to his mouth, and soon Jim was moaning and writhing against him. Once Spock was sure Jim was consumed by lust, he promptly released him and stepped away.

Jim panted against the wall, staring at Spock in confusion. "Why did you stop?"

Spock inclined his head. "I was merely seeking retribution for your actions today on the bridge."

Jim pouted. "Aw, you mean you're mad about all that? I was just teasing…" Then a glint entered his eyes. "Besides….I do owe you…a lot don't I? I should make it up to you."

Spock turned away slightly. "Perhaps later. I do have several reports to write, Captain."

Jim, undeterred, sidled up to him and wrapped his arms around Spock's waist. "You mean you don't want to…" He leaned in, and whispered a suggestion directly into Spock's sensitive ears.

Spock raised a brow. "I did not say that."

Jim smiled triumphantly.


End file.
